machikado_mazokufandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1
Yuko Awakens! For Family Reasons You're Now a Demon Girl (Yūko no Mezame! Katei no Jijō de Kyō kara Mazoku, 優子の目覚め!!家庭の事情で今日から魔族) is the first episode of Machikado Mazoku. Summary Yuko Yoshida wakes up on a Sunday morning to be greeted by her little sister Ryoko Yoshida and a pair of horns in the bathroom mirror. Synopsis In the first few minutes of the episode, Yuko is seen sleeping peacefully whereas a voice is trying to wake her up. The voice tells her that she must find a magical girl in her town and defeat her to restore her clan's former glory, but Yuko refuses and tells the voice that she is too sleepy. The voice, who turns out to be Lilith, tries waking her up once more and then kicks her out of bed, saying she is a sorry excuse of a heir. Yuko then wakes up, thinking of how weird of a dream that was. When she goes to the bathroom, she is greeted by her sister Ryoko, but then is caught off guard when she sees a pair of horns on her head. She then rushes to her mother Seiko Yoshida, and Seiko then explains that the Light clan and the Dark clan had fought and the Light clan sealed the Dark clan's powers, making them look like normal humans. On another note, the Dark clan was also given the 40,000 yen per month living curse (around $376 US dollars). Seiko then mentions of the demon ancestor statue which she uses as a doorstop, and that Yuko must offer it blood. Yuko gets interested in the fact that she might be able to get taller if the curse is lifted and that she can eat pancake towers. Seiko submits a report of Yuko causing a lapse in the seal and then gives Yuko the name "Shadow Mistress Yuko". Yuko then goes out to find the "magical girl" in the town and while thinking she stumbles into a pot, making the ancestor statue fall down. Yuko also hits her head into an utility pole, gets a dog to bark at her, then Yuko falls down into a puddle of water and accidentally push her ancestor statue down the stairs. Later, the ancestor statue shrieks in despair. Yuko takes it back and is relieved to know that it wasn't broken, but then a truck is about to hit her and a girl transforms and stops the truck from hitting Yuko. She asks if Yuko is fine, and if the driver is fine. After confirming they're both fine, the truck goes away and the magical girl tells Yuko that she should be more careful next time. Yuko holds out the fork Seiko gave her as a 'weapon', but the magical girl thought that she was hungry and gave her a sandwich instead. Yuko is happy, but realizes that she is taking pity on her and feels humiliated. In the end, Yuko runs away and tells the magical girl to not think she won. The next day, Yuko's friend and classmate Anri Sata greets her and asks about her horns, confirming that yesterday wasn't just Yuko's dream. Yuko then explains about her situation, and Anri along with another friend Shion Ogura mentions that there is a magical girl in Class A named Momo Chiyoda. Arriving to Class A, Yuko challenges Momo to a fight but Yuko fails due to her punches not even hurting Momo. Momo ends up lecturing Yuko on how she should punch, and Yuko challenges Momo again, this time to fight in the weekend. Category:Episodes